Operation: ELMO
by mah29732
Summary: It seems like Elmo from Sesame Street has become a target for a kidnaping scheme by Father and the Delightful Children. They will soon find out that they won't be able to take the heat.
1. Staging the Kidnaping On Air

Operation: E.L.M.O.

Erroneous

Little

Monster

Only causes trouble

Chapter 1: Staging the Kidnaping On Air

It was finally time for everyone's favorite little red monster to show up on Sesame Street. As he was getting ready in his dressing room, the Delightful Children were right outside of his trailer. They were quite unsure if this was a good plan organized by Father to kidnap one of the world's most popular little monster.

"Father, are you sure this would go through?" asked the Delightful Children on their communicator.

"Sure my Children" replied Father who was sitting on his chair, "this is the perfect ploy for us to target kids when they are young by kidnaping one of their most beloved idols."

"Wouldn't it just be easier to destroy a Rainbow Monkey factory than to do something like this?" asked the Delightful Children.

"That company will only just build another one in its place" replied Father, "besides, this Elmo character is popular among younger members of the Kids Next Door. If you manage to get rid of him, they'll certainly loose all interest in opposing us."

"Fine, we'll go with your plan" replied the Delightful Children.

"I know you'll see it my way" said Father as he was signing off, "just bring him to the mansion and I'll do the rest."

Back inside the trailer, Elmo was just about to get ready to go on the show itself.

"Elmo's now ready to go greet Elmo's friends" said Elmo.

As the little red monster began to head outside, he noticed the Delightful Children right outside.

"Can Elmo help you?" asked Elmo.

"Why yes" replied the Delightful Children.

"Elmo thinks you talk strange, are you five special children which Elmo can greet on the show?" asked Elmo who was naive about the Delight Children's true intentions.

"Er, why yes" replied the Delightful Children.

"Then come with Elmo, Elmo will show you the way" continued Elmo.

The little red monster was quite well naive that the Delightful Children were indeed there for nefarious purposes. Elmo did not know that he was also quite an icon as Father mentioned with the younger members of the Kids Next Door. But as he was about to go live, the Delightful Children knew they had to act quickly if they wanted to apprehend him.

"Say Elmo, how do you feel before we began introducing ourselves on some free ice cream?" asked the Delightful Children as the camera was turned on when Elmo got into his position.

"Free ice cream, do you know such people which Elmo can thank who will hand out free ice cream?" asked Elmo.

"We do" replied the Delightful Children as they gave an evil grin.

Suddenly, an ice cream truck rammed itself right into the wall causing it to collapse. Ice cream men whom were working with Father immediately came out of the scene. Yet as the camera crew and everyone else on Sesame Street were distracted while the ice cream men really did give out free ice cream to everyone on the show, a large ice cream man placed a bag over Elmo, and promptly rushed out of the scene with the Delightful Children.

"Elmo wants to know what's going on!" cried Elmo as he noticed he was being taken off set.

"Hey, that's not in the script!" cried the director as he was busy having a large scoop of ice cream on a cone, "But I like it, roll with it!"

Poor Elmo was thrown right into the van, to which the Delightful Children and the large ice cream man leaped right into it as well. The van itself then drove right off. Yet it seemed like those whom were controlling the show were quite clueless on what was going on, and where was their most popular missing star going. But it seemed like this was going to be quite big for a certain Kids Next Door organization to certainly solve and the secret KND operatives on the Sesame Street itself were none too happy. The scene then immediately changes to Sector SS, where its leader Number 100-A wasn't too pleased with Elmo being kidnaped.

"Members of Sector SS, this is quite a breach of security, how is it that our most popular icon for us younger Kids Next Door gets kidnaped like this?" asked Number 100-A as he was with his other teammates in a command chamber shaped like a kindergartner's play area.

"I don't think we can handle something as big as this" replied Number 101-B as she was concern of the Delightful Children's involvement, "we need operatives whom are more experienced."

"Bah, those Delightful Children would pay dearly for this" continued Number 100-A, "once we smash into their mansion and take back what's ours!"

About several minutes later, the Delightful Children had arrived back in the mansion with Elmo himself whom was still in the bag he was placed in by the large ice cream man. As he was thrown out of the bag by the ice cream man, Father was very pleased by the Delightful Children.

"I'm so proud of you my Delightful Children" said Father, "you have systematically managed to ruin the days of the younger members of the Kids Next Door."

"Is this a new set for Elmo to be in on the show?" asked Elmo who was still a bit clueless on what was going on.

Father then at first was enraged by Elmo's clueless ways, but then began to think this would work to his advantage.

"You know what, we do work on Sesame Street" said Father as he turned toward Elmo, "I have been asked by the director to move you to a secret location where you'll be able to do your own show and have ten times the air time."

"Why didn't Elmo know of this in the first place?" asked Elmo.

"Er, the director wanted things to be kept secret" replied Father.

"What does Elmo wish you want Elmo to do?" asked Elmo.

"For that my little red friend, the Delightful Children will be your host" replied Father, "they'll know exactly what to do with you when the time is right."

"You mean Elmo's special new friends that were on the show when it began?" asked Elmo.

"Uh, yeah that too" replied Father, "take care now Children, I hope you manage to find a way to do in our new friend here."

As Father went toward his study area of the mansion, the Delightful Children would soon find out that this plan was more problematic and complicated than it sounded as simple as getting rid of a popular icon.


	2. Addressing Older KND Members

Chapter 2: Addressing Older KND Members

It was a matter of a horrible breach in security on the part of Sector SS which was suppose to ensure the safety of the Kids Next Door's most popular icons for younger members of the organization. Number 100-A, leader of Sector SS was outraged of this security breach and was still ranting to his fellow sector members.

"I can't believe that no one was watching Elmo's safety" said Number 100-A as he continued to vent, "I should have each and everyone of you removed from this Sector by Number 86 herself!"

"Look, Number 100-A, I know you're just as upset as everyone in this sector on Elmo's abduction, but there is very little we can do" said Number 101-B whom was trying to calm her leader down.

"Did I give a direct order that you can approach me?" asked Number 100-A, "What are your suggestions then if you are to approach me?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe we can try to get some of the older kids to help us find Elmo" replied Number 101-B.

"But those older kids always make fun of us" remarked Number 102-C.

"They never play fair with us" added Number 103-D.

"Look, I don't like those other older kids of the Kids Next Door either, but we must be able to find someone whom will be able to help us get back Elmo" said Number 101-B.

"Hmm, now that you have mentioned that Number 101-B," said Number 100-A, "there is one sector that would help us, and that's Sector V."

A few minutes later, back at the tree house which Sector V owned, Number 5 was doing the usual in trying to flip through a few channels. As she flipped through the channel that was suppose to have Sesame Street on with Elmo on it, Elmo's entire scene from the show was immediately blocked off.

"Number 5, are you flipping through a kids channel again?" asked Number 2 who came into the scene.

"Number 5 is just bored, hey, shouldn't that certain red monster be on by now?" asked Number 5.

"You mean Elmo, I don't watch him anymore" replied Number 2, "besides, that show's for babies."

Suddenly the image of Number 100-A came right on the computer screen in front of the two members of Sector V.

"Sector V, from Sector SS, we are requesting your assistance in helping us find Elmo, he was abducted by the Delightful Children right on the set itself" said Number 100-A.

"You mean those Delightful Dorks actually care about that baby show?!" laughed Number 2 as he thought it was a bit funny.

"Hey, knock it off!" cried Number 100-A, "We have footage of proof of Elmo's abduction right on the set, and since we don't have that much resources to go track him down, we figured why not ask help from some older kids of the Kids Next Door."

"Alright, Number 5 says put the footage on screen" said Number 5.

"Gladly" replied Number 100-A.

As the footage immediately was uploaded, it was no laughing matter as it seems Sector SS was right that Elmo was kidnaped right under their nose and on the set of the show as well. Elmo had no idea who was taking him or why.

"Number 5 doesn't even know why the Delightful Children would care so much about a little red monster like that" said Number 5 who was a bit confused on the Delightful Children's operation.

"It's to demoralize younger Kids Next Door operatives, so that when we become older like you, we won't be as active" said Number 100-A, "Elmo is considered one of the most popular icons among us younger Kids Next Door operatives, without him, we'll have nothing."

"Alright, Number 5 will do you members of Sector SS a favor" said Number 5.

"Oh thank you" said Number 101-B who also came on the screen, "we would hope to see Elmo back on the show pretty soon."

After that unexpected surprise from Sector SS, Number 5 immediately called in Numbers 3 and 4 to debrief them on the matter on Elmo's abduction.

"What?!" cried Number 4, "Are you crazy, that guy is worse than a Rainbow Monkey!"

"Look, Number 5 says we're doing it for our fellow Kids Next Door operatives so that they won't become lazy operatives whom would do nothing for the organization" replied Number 5.

"Oh, I hope I can get Elmo's autograph once we rescue him" said Number 3.

"So where would you speculate the Delightful Children could have taken Elmo?" asked Number 2.

"First target, Number 5 suggests the Delightful Children's mansion" replied Number 5.

"Then let's head out" said Number 2.

"Can't believe it, doing a mission for a cruddy puppet!" cried Number 4 as he grumbled all the way to the shuttle.

While Sector V was preparing a rescue mission, the Delightful Children were still trying to figure a way on how to get rid of Elmo. Elmo, however was still as clueless as ever as he kept on being in awe with the massive size of the mansion.

"Wow, Elmo should really do a show here" said Elmo, "where are all the cameras for Elmo to do the show, you said Elmo would be able to do the show right here."

"Er, yeah, yeah" said the Delightful Children as they were heading out, "we just need to discuss the matter with some of our advisers."

"Okay, Elmo will wait right here" said Elmo.

The Delightful Children wanted Elmo's end to come quickly, so to get some good advice they turned toward some of Father's associates whom were waiting for them in the other room. As they sat down in the table in the front, Mr. Boss was sitting right next to them, likewise with a row of the usual villains.

"So do any of you have any suggestions that if you had Elmo in your grasp how would you ensure a quick end to this pest?" asked the Delightful Children.

"Well, you could Delightfulize him" replied Mr. Boss.

"Oh, give him a thousand spankings!" cried Count Spankula with joy.

"Feed him my food" suggested Grama Stuffins.

"Rot his teeth out!" added Captain Sticky Beard.

As all the villains in the room began to argue on how to deal with Elmo, the Delightful Children had just about enough.

"Enough of this!" cried the Delightful Children, "We'll take each and one of your suggestions for consideration, if any of them are successful, we'll let you know for sure."

As the Delightful Children were heading out of the room to head back to where Elmo was, there was a loud crash to which the Delightful Children then ran toward the room where Elmo was in.

"Oh no, Father's most prized vase!" cried the Delightful Children and then they noticed Elmo trying to pretend that nothing was wrong at all.

"Elmo's sorry, Elmo thought the vase was dusty" said Elmo.

"Elmo, how would you like to play some games with us?" asked the Delightful Children as they gave an evil grin to the little red monster.

"Oh, Elmo likes games" replied Elmo.


	3. Trying to Delightfulize Elmo

Chapter 3: Trying to Delightfulize Elmo

It was time for the Delightful Children to finally hit Elmo where it hurts, and that was to Delightfulize the little red monster. After Elmo accidently knocked over a very expensive vase, the little red monster wasn't finished with his curiosity.

"Elmo's sorry Elmo knocked down the vase" said Elmo.

Suddenly, a loud voice came from Father's study as it belonged to Father himself.

"I heard a crash of something very expensive!" cried Father as he came roaring in with his flames being flared up, as he came into the scene, Father could see the vase he bought which was a very old and unique vase from ancient China, Father flared up even more at the Delightful Children, "Delightful Children, did YOU knock down this vase?"

"N-N-No" replied the Delightful Children, "it was him!"

"Who?" asked Father as he then turned around, Elmo was innocently looking around in his usual clueless self, "You see some little red monster like that as a threat? Look, you get rid of him in anyway I can or I'll ensure you'll never be able to work against those blasted Kids Next Door ever again!"

"Yes Father" replied the Delightful Children, "Father, if it's too much, perhaps we should use our most extreme method against this little red menace, say Delightfulize him."

"Oh, that's an excellent idea" replied Father, "in fact, my Delightfulization machine is up and running, we just need a good test subject, maybe your little red friend can be a good choice. Say, where the heck did he go to?"

As Father and the Delightful Children turned around, they noticed that Elmo wasn't there. The little red monster had wondered off while they were arguing over the vase that Elmo had knocked over. The little red monster, in his quest of curiosity, found his way toward a large computer room with a strange chamber which was the Delightfulization machine in the center.

"Elmo can't believe how big this place is" said Elmo to himself to which he then noticed some computer consoles, "oh boy, Elmo's new friends have bought Elmo video games!"

While Elmo headed off to explore the area, Father and the Delightful Children immediately barged right into the scene.

"That little red menace must have headed down here" said the Delightful Children.

"Are you sure about that Children?" asked Father.

"Yes" replied the Delightful Children, "this is the only way to go, we had to drag him through here to get to your main office."

"Well search the place before he breaks another expensive thing" ordered Father.

As they split up to look for the little red monster, Elmo was quite busy content happily turning on and off a computer which was the main computer console for the entire Delightfulization machine chamber. The little red monster simply pressed the on and off button of the computer which created a green glow as it turned on, and then a red glow as it turned off.

"Elmo loves these colors" said Elmo as he kept on pressing the button.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" cried the Delightful Children whom spotted Elmo, "You'll overload the system by doing that!"

"Oh, hi new friends, Elmo was just playing" replied Elmo.

"Oh goodie, you found our little red menace" said Father, "now put him in the Delightfulization chamber so that we can began the process in indoctrinating to act more proper."

"Will do Father" replied the Delightful Children as they began to show Elmo the way toward the chamber.

"Elmo wants to know, are you going to show Elmo another game?" asked Elmo.

"Yes, it's called obeying us!" replied the Delightful Children as they pushed the little red monster into the chamber.

The door then slammed shut behind Elmo, to which the little red monster then thought this was a test rocket which Elmo thought would take him into space.

"Wow, Elmo did not know this was a testing rocket for Elmo to use" said Elmo.

Back outside, Father had instructed the technicians to come into the scene to help him with the Delightfulization of the little red monster.

"Come on, we don't got all day" said Father as he was ordering them to their seats.

As they sat down, the Delightful Children turned on the main computer console. The technicians then quickly began to head to work to try to power up the Delightfulization chamber. But as a few minutes went by, something wasn't right here. Because of Elmo's little game with the main computer, power was overloading the system and the technicians couldn't control it.

"There's too much power going through, it's going to overload!" cried one of the technicians as he got up and began to run away.

"Get back to your post, I want that little red monster Delightfulized!" cried Father as he shouted down the technicians whom were running away.

Quite literally, the chamber itself turned into a rocket to which Elmo could feel it inside. The little red monster then began to laugh with joy, as the chamber rocketed itself out of its position and crashed through the roof of the chamber.

"After him!" ordered Father to the Delightful Children.

"R-R-Right away!" replied the Delightful Children whom immediately headed to take one of their fast jets Father had laid out for them.

As the former Delightfulization chamber zoomed off like a rocket, it immediately passed the shuttle carrying members of Sector V along with also a smaller shuttle of Sector SS.

"What the heck was that?!" cried Number 4 as he looked out.

"It came from the Delightful Children's mansion" replied Number 5, "Number 2, follow that, whatever the heck that is."

"Roger that" replied Number 2.

"It must be the Delightful Children" said Number 100-A, "they're going to take Elmo to another torture place."

"Yeah, yeah, we'll get your little happy red monster back" said Number 4.

As the two shuttles carrying Sectors V and SS were trying to follow the run away Delightfulization chamber, the Delightful Children on their private jet managed to race ahead of the two shuttles.

"That little red menace isn't going to get away from us!" cried the Delightful Children as they were close on Elmo's tail.

It would certainly become quite clear toward the Delightful Children that it was going to be harder to get rid of a little popular red monster. Even the attempted Delightfulization didn't seem to affect Elmo at all as he was still his usual self. This was certainly not going according to plan whatsoever.


	4. Crash in the Desert

Chapter 4: Crash in the Desert

The chamber which was formerly known as the Delightfulization chamber was heading off like a rocket. Likewise, the Delightful Children were trying to rush ahead in their private jet given to them by Father to chase after the runaway chamber.

"That stupid little red monster, he's ruining everything for this mission!" cried the Delightful Children.

As the Delightful Children attempted to race head toward the runaway chamber, the remaining members of Sector V along with also members of Sector SS followed in pursuit of the Delightful Children.

"Those Delightful Children are after Elmo, we have to stop them!" cried Number 100-A.

"Don't worry, we're on it" replied Number 5, "Number 2, use the boosters!"

"Roger that" replied Number 2 as he began to pull some levers.

As Number 2 ejected the boosters to full throttle, their shuttle went right past Sector SS's shuttle and even past the private jet carrying the Delightful Children and eventually passing the runaway chamber which Elmo was in. Sector V was obviously going way off course of its mission, and the runaway chamber which Elmo was in managed to crash first in an empty desert. As the little red monster managed to recover from his ordeal he immediately peaked his head out of the chamber.

"Elmo must be on Mars or something" said Elmo.

While the little red monster got himself out of the chamber and began to take a look around, the shuttle carrying Sector V crashed only but a few miles away from the crash site of where Elmo was located.

"I can't believe we're doing this all for a stupid puppet!" cried Number 4 who was quite exhausted.

"He's not a puppet, he's a muppet" replied Number 3.

"I don't care what the crude he is, we're wasting our time!" cried Number 4.

"Number 5 is starting to agree with Number 4's crazy ranting" replied Number 5 as she was recovering from the crash.

Suddenly an image of Number 100-A appeared on the computer screen in the shuttle.

"Good, I'm still being able to communicate with you older kids" said Number 100-A, "Elmo is just a few miles close to you. Our radars show that you're just a bit north from where Elmo crashed."

"Look kid" said Number 4, "I'm tired of taking orders from some baby who worships a stupid puppet like Elmo!"

"You think Elmo's stupid?!" roared Number 100-A, "He's our Rainbow Monkey to your Yipper Trading Cards!"

"We should at least help them" added Number 3.

"Fine, the sooner that we get this over, the sooner Number 5 will be able to rest" said Number 5 as she ordered the rest of her teammates to bring weapons to get Elmo.

Yet as they were heading out to search for the little red monster, the Delightful Children had managed to arrive on the crash site first before Sector V.

"Elmo wonders how did you manage to get to this planet?" asked Elmo to the Delightful Children.

"For goodness shake, you're not on Mars or the moon, you're still on Earth" replied the Delightful Children to which they then grabbed Elmo, "come on, let's get back to the mansion so that Father would come up with more plans for you."

"But Elmo wants to go exploring" said Elmo.

"You'll do no such thing" continued the Delightful Children.

"Elmo likes to explore, Elmo wants to explore this new place" said Elmo.

For some sort of reason, Elmo was able to slip right through the hands of the Delightful Children and began to run off.

"Oh that's just great!" cried the Delightful Children who now had to chase down poor Elmo.

It was an on foot chase to which the Delightful Children were not up to the challenge against the little red monster. The little red monster began to laugh as if this were a game in itself.

"Oh boy, a cave" said Elmo as he spotted a dark cave, "Elmo's going to go exploring."

"No, don't go in there!" cried the Delightful Children whom were getting out of breath.

But as the little red monster made his move and entered the dark cave, the Delightful Children had no other choice but to follow him. As they began to shout at Elmo, members of Sector V overheard the shouting.

"I think it came from over here" said Number 3.

"Hey look at that, we found the crash site" said Number 2 as he noticed it was a crashed Delightfulization chamber.

"Those Delightful Children" said Number 5 as she spotted the private jet, to which she then jumped in the cockpit, "and the cockpit is still warm. They probably didn't go too far."

"Well, that's that, too bad we can't go exploring in that stupid dark cave for that stupid puppet" laughed Number 4.

"That's a great idea on where our little red friend could have wondered off to" said Number 3 as she gave him a hug which Number 4 was a bit confused to be happy that Number 3 was hugging him or to feel sick to his stomach knowing he would be helping Elmo.

As soon as Sector V found the crash site, Number 5's communicator went off.

"Number 5 here, what's up?" asked Number 5.

"This is Number 100-A, did you find the crash site?" asked Number 100-A on the other line.

"Yeah, we found it alright but it seems your little red friend went into some dark cave with the Delightful Children after him" replied Number 5.

"It's too scary for us to go into dark places, we'll leave that up to your sector" continued Number 100-A, "however, we'll send a team to secure the crash site."

"Let me guess, we're going to go into that dark cave?" asked Number 4.

"You're not afraid are you?" asked Number 2.

"Me, afraid?" replied Number 4, "Never, I just don't want to go in there to help a stupid puppet that's all."

"But so many little kids would be so upset if they didn't see their favorite little monster come on their favorite show" said Number 3, "I'd be upset if someone took away the Rainbow Monkeys I hold so dearly."

"Alright, I'll go on in" said Number 4, "so long as it's to shut those little brats up."

"Looks like we're heading on in" said Number 5.

As members of Sector V began to head into the dark cave, meanwhile, inside the cave itself the Delightful Children began to have second thoughts if it were a good idea to kidnap Elmo in the first place. They'll soon find out that it wasn't worth it at all.


	5. Elmo Goes Exploring Kind Of

Chapter 5: Elmo Goes Exploring Kind Of

Elmo was heading straight into the dark cave near the crash site. The Delightful Children were right behind the little red monster. But also soon members of Sector V would soon follow them into the cave.

"Wow, Elmo can't believe how big this cave is, Elmo's going to go deeper to explore the cave" said Elmo to himself.

As the little red monster wondered right off, the Delightful Children caught up only to stop to rest for a few minutes.

"That little red menace, how dare he wonders off like this!" cried the Delightful Children.

Suddenly their communicator went off which as they answered it, it was none other than Father whom was quite impatient on waiting for his Delightful Children to retrieve Elmo.

"Have you retrieve our little red friend?" asked Father on the other line.

"Er, well we did find the crash site" replied the Delightful Children.

"And?" continued Father.

"Well, he sort has escaped into this cave that we're in" replied the Delightful Children.

"What are you waiting for, go get him then" said Father as he then.

As the Delightful Children turned off their communicator, they sighed as they moved forward deeper into the dark cave. At the same time, members of Sector V overheard their voices as they came toward the same area.

"I heard voices coming from this way" said Number 3.

"It must be those Delightful Children after poor Elmo" said Number 2.

"Number 5 hopes that we're not too late" said Number 5, "come on, let's move on out."

"Oh, do we have to?" complained Number 4, "Why the crude do we have to waste a mission to rescue a stupid puppet!"

"Come on, you know what we have to do for our fellow little baby members" said Number 2.

"Yeah, I guess you're unfortunately right" replied Number 4.

While Sector V was right on the trial, following closely behind about several spaces away from the Delightful Children. Elmo was quite well ahead of everyone. The little red monster stopped as he came toward a cliff which was really leading toward an underground river flowing all the way down.

"Elmo can't believe there's water down here" said Elmo to which he then noticed a raft made up of wood on the rock near the water, "looks like Elmo's going to go river rafting!"

As the little red monster was hopping on the rocks heading toward the raft, the Delightful Children arrived just in time.

"Hey, wait don't go on that thing!" cried the Delightful Children.

The Delightful Children tried their best to follow the little red monster. Yet as they finally grabbed Elmo, they suddenly soon found themselves on the raft, which then was knocked off the rock because of their weight.

"Yeah, we're going river rafting together!" cried Elmo, "Elmo's so happy that you've joined him!"

"Huh?!" cried the Delightful Children.

As the Delightful Children turned around they noticed they soon found themselves on the raft which was moving down the underground river. Just then, members of Sector V arrived on the scene only to find out it was too late.

"Hey look, isn't it those Delightful Dorks there with that little red puppet?" asked Number 4.

"I don't think the Delightful Children are enjoying themselves" added Number 2.

"Come on, we got to follow them, Number 2, can our shuttle turn into a submarine?" asked Number 5.

"You got that right" replied Number 2.

Suddenly the shuttle which members of Sector V came on came busting in right through the cave and landed on the river itself. Members of Sector V then immediately headed into the shuttle which was now a semi-submarine.

"Number 2, follow that run away raft!" cried Number 5.

The semi-submarine then followed the raft as it dodged the oncoming rocks. The poor Delightful Children weren't obviously having fun. Yet their little red monster menace was indeed.

"Yeah, Elmo is having so much fun!" laughed Elmo.

"Getting sick!" cried the Delightful Children as all of their faces were turning quite green before literally barfing right in the river itself.

"See, I told you those Delightful Dorks don't seem to enjoy being in company with that Elmo character" laughed Number 2 as he noticed the Delightful Children literally barfing.

"Can we hurry this up and get that little creep already?" asked Number 4.

"Oh boy, it would be fun to have Elmo in here!" added Number 3.

"Come on Number 2, bring on our little red friend in here" said Number 5.

As Number 2 kept on moving toward the raft, the Delightful Children were still getting quite sea sick on it. Elmo was quite enjoying himself laughing his little head off.

"That's it!" cried the Delightful Children, "We can't take this anymore!"

While the Delightful Children were still wondering how they would be able to get out of their predicament, the mini-submarine carrying Sector V arrived right beside them. As Number 4 opened up the hatch, the Delightful Children just about had enough with Elmo.

"Here, here, take him take him we can't stand him anymore!" cried the Delightful Children.

The Delightful Children picked up Elmo and threw him right toward Number 4 whom fell back down into the submarine with Elmo right on him.

"That was fun, Elmo wants to do it again!" cried Elmo with joy.

"Oh that's just great, I got a stupid puppet on me!" cried Number 4 who was trying to get Elmo off of him.

"Come on, let's transform this thing and get the heck out of here" said Number 5 to Number 2.

"You got it" replied Number 2.

The submarine then transformed back into the shuttle it once was and began to fly away crashing out of the cave. The Delightful Children were finally relieved, yet soon that would be short lived. As they didn't noticed there was an underground waterfall right heading straight toward an underground lake.

"What the?!" cried the Delightful Children whom were about to scream as they noticed the waterfall.

The Delightful Children screamed for their lives, as they plunged down toward the underground lake. Meanwhile, as Sector V were prepared to hand Elmo back to his show, they were certainly going to be an unpleasant ride.


	6. Elmo's Trouble for Sector V

Chapter 6: Elmo's Trouble for Sector V

It seemed like everything was over for Sector V as they finally had Elmo in their hands. But soon they were going to figure out why the Delightful Children abandoned Elmo in the first place. The Delightful Children were quite busy swimming toward the shore of the underground lake. They were immediately contacted by Father on their communicator.

"Children, have you managed to retrieve Elmo?" asked Father.

"Er, we, er those Kids Next Door took him" replied the Delightful Children.

"Bah, I knew you Delightful Children couldn't do your job properly" replied Father, "that's why I and my private fleet of jets backed by Sticky Beard's fleet are going to get Elmo ourselves!"

As the Delightful Children turned off their communicator in such disbelief, back on the shuttle which Sector V was on, Number 5 thought that it was going to be smooth sailing from here.

"Ah, now Number 5 can simply relax, all we have to do is get Elmo back to that show he was on and everything will be over" said Number 5.

"Say are do anyone of you want to become Elmo's new friends?" asked Elmo as he disrupted Number 5 attempting to take a short nap on her chair.

"Look, all we're suppose to do is take you from Point A to Point B, now Number 5 says you be quiet so that Number 5 can take a nap from this exhausting mission!" replied Number 5.

"Okay, Elmo will find someone else to play with" said Elmo.

As Elmo went off, the little red monster then noticed Number 4 at his station monitoring the weapons system of the shuttle.

"Hey, Elmo wants to be your friend, can Elmo give you a hug?" asked Elmo.

"Not interested" replied Number 4 as he still retained his position.

"Oh come on, Elmo will be your best friend" said Elmo as he kept on coaxing Number 4.

"I said no" continued Number 4.

"Oh please, Elmo will be your perfect friend" said Elmo.

"Oh come on already!" cried Number 4 to which he then turned to Number 3, "Number 3, since you like a puppet like him, can you get him off my back?"

"Why sure" said Number 3 as she took Elmo toward her station which was the radar part of the shuttle.

"Oh, what kind of a video game is this, Elmo has never seen this video game before" said Elmo.

"It's a game alright, but I'm ordered to watch what's going on" said Number 3.

"Wow, look at those tiny dots moving forward, Elmo likes this video game it's way better than my other friends showed Elmo" replied Elmo.

"Say what the heck is going on oh crude!" cried Number 4 as he noticed the radar screen seeing the amount of enemies coming toward them, "Number 5, you better check this one out."

"Er, I don't think I need to see a radar screen to know that someone else wants Elmo" said Number 5 as she noticed a fleet of private jets led by Father along with also Sticky Beard's fleet.

At the head private jet which was quite well armed military aircraft, Father then managed to turn on a mini-computer screen to send his message to Sector V.

"Ah, so it isn't you meddlesome Kids Next Door" said Father as a computer screen popped up on the shuttle with Father's image on it, "as you may have noticed I am leading a fleet of my private military jets with Sticky Beard's fleet as major backup to take Elmo and end him for being a symbol for you Kids Next Door forever!"

"So you think those bunch of hunk of junks can out wit me?" asked Number 2 as he was ready at the wheel, "we'll see about that."

As the computer screen disappeared, Father then began to lead the fleet of private jets which were about a squad of a dozen each heading straight toward Sector V's shuttle.

"Er, Number 2, do you really think you can take them all on?' asked Number 5.

"Oh Elmo wants to help out, Elmo will do a good job this time!" laughed Elmo as he managed to get right in front of Number 2.

"Hey I'm sitting here!" cried Number 2 as he attempted to get Elmo out of his seat.

As both Number 2 and Elmo began to struggle, the shuttle carrying members of Sector V began to go way out of control. Father and his minions began to fire rockets at the shuttle, but every time the rockets attempted to target the shuttle, the shuttle because of Elmo would miss the rocket.

"What kind of maneuver is this?!" cried Father.

"So, you're having trouble firing a fly out of the sky?" asked Sticky Beard in his flag ship, "Don't worry, I'll handle it."

Sticky Beard then ordered his fleet to fire upon the shuttle, but every time he fired some gum at the shuttle, Elmo managed to push the wheel toward one way sending the gum toward some private military jets forcing the pilots to eject from their seat.

"Keep firing!" cried Sticky Beard.

Sticky Beard and Father couldn't believe that the shuttle carrying Sector V were able to avoid everything they could throw at them. Finally Number 2 regained control with the aid of Number 4 restraining Elmo to the ground.

"Oh boy, is this a new game you're playing with Elmo because Elmo likes it" laughed Elmo.

"How long until we get there?!" cried Number 4.

"Seems like we managed to penetrate Father's blockade" said Number 2, "we should be there in about another hour or so."

"What, another hour!" cried Number 4, "I can't stand another minute with this puppet!"

"Oh, are you playing a new game with Elmo?" asked Elmo.

"I can't stand this little freaky puppet anymore!" cried Number 4.

"Calm down, it'll all be over soon enough" said Number 5 who prevented him from doing anything toward Elmo.

"Alright you little red menace" said Number 2 as he continued to retain control of his position at the wheel, "you try to pull that stunt on me again, and I'll make sure Number 4 goes after you, got it?"

"You mean he's going to play the wrestling game with Elmo?" asked Elmo in a clueless manner.

Poor Number 2 just shook his head as he continued to steer the shuttle.


	7. Heading Back to Sesame Street

Chapter 7: Heading Back to Sesame Street

It was finally time for Sector V whom managed to elude Father's forces to head back to Sesame Street with Elmo. Elmo, the little red monster was quite still becoming quite troublesome for the remaining members of Sector V. He was obviously quite curious over the many buttons the shuttle indeed had.

"Elmo still wants to play some games" said Elmo as he was trying to touch some of the buttons on the shuttle.

"Could we tie him up please?" asked Number 4 as he was getting quite annoyed.

"How much trouble can Elmo really be?" asked Number 3.

"Elmo wants to play some games" continued Elmo as he continued to press some of the buttons at Number 4's console.

Suddenly, the boosters of the engines of the shuttle began to head into full throttle to which poor Number 2 attempted to control.

"This is too much!" cried Number 2 as he was at the wheel of the shuttle.

"Oh boy, Elmo wants to play with that too!" added Elmo.

"Grab him!" cried Number 5 to Number 4.

"With pleasure!" replied Number 4 as he began to tackle down Elmo and pin him to the floor of the shuttle.

"Elmo likes this new game!" laughed Elmo in a hysterical manner.

"Be glad that Father isn't chasing us" said Number 2 as he managed to gain control over the shuttle.

Yet Number 2 spoke too soon, as a certain Father on his private fighter jet had just come out with most of his fleet destroyed by friendly fire on the part of Sticky Beard's fleet, Father was quite angry and fed up.

"Those pathetic Kids Next Door think they can humiliate me?!" cried Father as he raced out of the scene, "I'm going to ensure they'll pay for what they did to humiliate me!"

Father then began to fire his laser weapons from his private jet at the shuttle.

"We're coming under heavy fire power!" cried Number 2 as he was trying to out maneuver Father.

"Who's firing at us?!" cried Number 4 who was still trying to pin down Elmo to the floor of the shuttle.

"Looks like Father" replied Number 5 as she noticed in the rear mirror, "and he seems pretty angry."

"Get back here, you pathetic Kids Next Door!" shouted Father, "I'm going to shoot you out of the sky, like how you shot my entire fleet out of the sky!"

"Do something!" cried Number 5 to Number 2.

"I'm on it!" replied Number 2.

Number 2 attempted to do his best to avoid Father's laser weapons that were coming toward the shuttle. Yet he was no match, as one of the lasers managed to knock down one of the engines of the shuttle.

"One of our engines is destroyed!" cried Number 2.

"Oh boy, let Elmo use it, please!" cried Elmo as he begged toward Number 5.

"No cruddy way, you're going to get us all killed!" cried Number 4 to Elmo.

"Number 5 says let the little red menace have his fun for now" replied Number 5.

Number 2 had no other choice but to allow Elmo get the wheel. The little red monster then started to have his usual fun. Father couldn't believe that he couldn't target the shuttle properly.

"Stupid Kids Next Door, these bratty kids are doing it again!" cried Father.

Father attempted to continue to fire upon the shuttle. He still couldn't believe how skilled those kids were. Yet really a certain little red monster was just having his fun. Those poor members of Sector V, however were getting a bit sick as Elmo was in control of the shuttle. The little red monster was happily laughing his head off, while everyone on the shuttle had their faces turn quite green.

"Elmo enjoys this game, Elmo can't wait to head on home!" laughed Elmo.

"Stand still stupid!" cried Father as he kept on firing.

Suddenly Father realized that he was out of ammo as he attempted to fire some lasers at the shuttle. As Father was about to press a button to switch toward his rockets, Elmo decided it was time to turn around to which the little red monster changed the course of the shuttle heading straight toward Father.

"What the?!" cried Father as he realized what was happening.

Father immediately pressed the reject button on his private jet which sent him in the air where he'd eventually pull the string revealing a parachute. After Father's private jet crashed landed on the ground, Number 2 took back the wheel.

"Now let's get this little red menace home" said Number 2.

As Sector V headed to Sesame Street, members of Sector SS were waiting for them as the shuttle struggled to land.

"It's about time" said Number 100-A, "did you bring Elmo back?"

"Like we promised" replied Number 5 to which Elmo was handed back.

"Thanks" said Number 100-A, "we'll notify those whom control the show about his return."

"Not so fast!" cried Father as he was still on his parachute about to land on the ground, "I'm going to finally get rid your precious Elmo has your icon!"

"Oh boy, Elmo has a new friend to be on the show!" cried Elmo with joy.

"Wait, no I didn't mean that!" cried Father as he landed.

A few minutes later, a certain Father found himself where Elmo was who was back on the show itself.

"Elmo would like to thank Elmo's friends for bringing Elmo back on the show" said Elmo, "nad oh, Elmo would like to introduce Elmo's new friend."

"No, I can't do this!" cried Father as he really wanted to get out of the show itself.

"Not until you say your lines" said the director.

Poor Father struggled with every ounce of his body to say the lines in question from the script. Back at the tree house of Sector V, Number 2 was having a blast watching poor Father struggling to be on the show with the little red menace.

"I guess this certainly backfired on Father" laughed Number 2.

"Number 5 hears that" added Number 5.

"Turn off that cruddy show" said Number 4, "I can't bear to see that little red menace again."

"Oh, just look how happy those two seem to be" said Number 3.

"Please, let me out of this show, I don't want to do it" cried Father.

The scene then ends with poor Father crying on Sesame Street, with Elmo trying to cheer him up.


End file.
